Rost
Rost is not a werewolf Rost was born a slave to his father, who had been exiled from the Order of the Lycan for giving in to his bloodlust claiming it would grant him great power. His father sought to create the most powerful lycan so he began conspiring with a witch he found in the woods. They developed a plan to create a natural lycan. Not one made by a curse, but a true half man half wolf. Being sheltered in a forest with a high wolf population, they found the strongest pack and enslaved their strongest female for magic experiments. Using dark magic, the witch cursed Rost's father's lycan form even further, allowing him to mate with the alpha wolf. Some time later Rost was born, however the witch and lycan were appalled by the human looking baby. They expected a lycan beast, but all they got was a regular human baby. Rost was enslaved by the horrid couple. Beaten and abused by them, Rost was drained of all happiness and filled with dread and anger. Around the age of 12, Rost had awakened in the middle of the night to a loud whining and growling. He found his mother had been tortured to death by his father. Rost finally hit his breaking point and burst into his pure lycan form, immediately tearing his fathers throat out with one visceral bite. The witch rushed to the sound of the horror to find herself face to face with a beast overcome by primal rage. Without delay, Rost tore her to shreds. Unable to comprehend his new form, Rost retreated into the forest to live among other wolves, learning to survive in the wilderness. Many years later, the Order of the Lycan found Rost and coaxed him out of his form. "You don't have to let this control you," the one appearing to be the leader calmly spoke, "we're just like you: Outcasts." Rost was so overcome by everything happening. He spent years as a Lycan but didn't want to remain that way. "I'll do anything to control this," he confessed, "my father gave in to his deep ingrained bloodlust, please don't let me become him." The small group looked at each other, "We knew him. You'll learn to control this with us, we can help you." The Order of the Lycan is typically seen as a group of mercenaries who fight fire with fire. The truth is that they save Lycans. They teach the humans within to control these urges. It is taught to be one with your lycan form, to embrace and overcome it. To remove the curse is seen as cowardice. Rost has grown with them and sees them as family. They sent him out with two other adventurers on a quest to slay some giant toads on intel that some lycans were seen feasting on one. Rost was caught up in these adventurers antics and decided to help them. Lycans aren't the only people who need help after all.